Damages
by Zakura52
Summary: When Moya shuts down for repares the crew are ambushed by peacheepers. With an injured Aeryn, Chryton must avoid capture and save his friends from certian death. Parings-Aeryn/Crichton.
1. Chapter 1

"Aeryn!" The hull had been damaged and the ship was violently shaking. "Aeryn! Where are you?" The peacekeepers had found than and nearly killed them. They had managed to star jump but the ship had almost been destroyed. The only hope for survival was to let Moya repair herself, and to do that life support would be turned off. The only air would be in the bridge and the only person who hadn't checked in yet was Aeryn. Crichton had to find her before Moya shut down for repairs. The x-peacekeepers' last known location was on the lower decks, the most damaged part of the entire ship. "Aeryn!" Crichton was getting desperate; this was the last place he could check before the damage was too much. He was just about to turn around when he heard a muffled groan. He ran toward a pile of debris and saw a limp hand jutting up from the center. Painfully aware of the time he had left Crichton worked to free his fallen friend. "Aeryn? Can you hear me? You need to wake up." The astronaut gently set her unconscious form against the wall. "Pilot I found Aeryn but she's in bad shape. I need the fastest route to the bridge." Checking her vitals yet again Crichton waited for a response. "There's a series of tunnels that will lead you directly here in a few minutes." With the condition Aeryn was in tunnels were going to be difficult, but it was the only shot they had. Slinging her arm around his shoulder, and placing his around her waist, Crichton slowly made his way to the small opening. A faint groan escaped the peacekeepers' lips and he set her down to assess the damage. "Crichton…what?" her eyes opened and looked around dazed and confused. "What happened to the ship?" Her face was pale and her voice sounded worryingly weak, "We were attacked remember? Listen, we need to climb, do you thing you can do that?" It took a little too long for Aeryn to process what he had asked her, and Crichton started to wonder if she had been hurt worse that he first thought. "Yeh. Yeh I think I can manage that." Aeryn shakily stood up, swaying slightly before regaining her balance. Crichton stepped through the opening and waited for Aeryn to do the same. "It's not very far but it's straight up. You sure you can make it?" She was already out of breath from walking through the opening. "I'm sure now let's go."Crichton made sure she went first, just in case she fell and he had to catch her. By the time they made it to the bridge the ship had started shaking and groaning alarmingly. "You two cut it close, Moya has already begun to shut down. I will try to speed up the process now that you are here." Crichton looked around t see everyone unharmed standing by pilot. Aeryn passed him to join them and Crichton immediately got ready to catch her. She was trying desperately not to fall over and he could tell that she was going to pass out. She was hurt a lot more than she let on and that climb only made it worse. "Aeryn thank goodness you're alright." Zhaan came over to greet them followed by D'Argo, "You gave us all quite a scare." he said as he patted the pale girl on the shoulder. "Are you feeling all right? You look pale." Crichton saw Aeryn sway slightly and he knew what was coming next, "I'm f-fine…I just…just…uh." Her knees buckled Crichton stepped forward as she fell backwards into his arms. The astronaut sat with his back against a wall and rested Aeryn on his chest. "Pilot can you…" "Already scanning." The others came forward and Zhaan placed her hand on the peacekeepers' forehead. "Her mind is fractured, her thoughts are confused." She looked at Pilot, "A major head injury, we can't treat it without the equipment in the infirmary. She also has a few broken ribs." Crichton looked at Aeryn was amazed that she had hid her injuries so well. "The repairs should only take a few hours, she should recover." It was then that the world exploded into fire and agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled screams reached her through the pain and confusion. Something was burning, something was dying. Aeryn's eyes shot open and stared in horror at the scene around her. Moya was burning, the bloodcurdling screams of Pilot as he felt the ship's pain made her sick. Aeryn turned her head to see Zhaan being dragged away. "No Pilot! Aeryn please help him!" The x-peacekeeper couldn't see Crichton through the panic and the smoke. Rough hands dragged her backwards over every bump in the floor, causing waves of intense agony to shoot through her body. When her vision cleared she found herself looking into the face of Scorpius himself. "How delightful to see you again officer Sun." Aeryn looked directly into his eyes and poured every ounce of hate left in her body into three words."Go..to..Hell." Scorpius nodded to the guards and as she felt their grips on her slacken; Aeryn sprang forward and head butted the twisted peacekeeper. Almost immediately the butt of a gun crashed against her neck, and she slumped to the floor. Dots danced across her eyes and Scorpius staggered over clutching his face. "That my dear, will cost you severely." The torturer's boot connected with Aeryn's ribcage. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as the darkness consumed her. "Crichton." She whispered as she fell into the black abyss.


End file.
